Sullen Love
by tranquility8
Summary: Drowned in perceives of the world. Will she ever let the same person, who hurt her to heal her wounds in her heart? Or will she remain untouched and be all alone? SS


**Sullen Love**

Summary: Drowned in perceives of the world. Will she ever let the same person, who hurt her to heal her wounds in her heart? Or will she remain untouched and be all alone? 

Chapter 1

Her flawless finger movements prancing the piano was incompatible, as the music created was undeniable. The music was sad and slow. The song was written based on her bottom of her feelings which settled in the bottom of her heart. The audiences watched and listened to her intently. Everyone in the room felt comforted but somehow, felt sad because of the rhythm was so anguished.

The room was crowded, filled with her admirers. But no sound was heard other than the keys played by her. The pianist was thoroughly absorbed in the song as she remembered the memories of the song ran through her auburn-haired head. Slowly without realizing, tears unexpectedly flowed down her cheeks. Finally, her fingers stopped playing the keys on the piano. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal bright, emerald eyes. A thunderous applause came from the spectators.

She politely bowed and left the stage. She was joined with a bright light and praises from her crew. She smiled to cover her sullen feelings once more. When the crowd cleared, a view of raven-haired girl stood there, beaming at her. The pianist smiled back at her. "It was an awesome performance from you, Sakura. The tickets sold like hot cakes, I am expecting you to do better in the next show in Hong Kong," she said jokingly.

Sakura could just smile at her and replied, "Quit the jokes, Tomoyo." The raven-haired girl grinned at her and said, "Time for your news interviews." Sakura sighed tiredly. She hated interviews; questions directed to her were all about rumors of her and Eriol, the other famous pianist. But it wasn't true because Eriol was Tomoyo's current boyfriend.

They matched nicely with each other, no one can deny that but the journalists seem can't get enough of it. Sakura's personality was different and unique. Eriol told her before that he didn't like complicated girls like her. Sakura knew he was joking but she seem not to care much about it.

Although she is already twenty-four years old, but she didn't have the tendency to fall in love, again. After the heartbreak she has undergone for so many years. Until now, a scar was left deep in her heart. She knew no one can ever cure her pain and whatever she has been going through except him. She laughed silently. She thought, _He might have forgotten me long time ago. How can I expect him to remember me. I am just making a fool of myself._

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called her. Sakura snapped out of her reverie, "I am so sorry, Tomoyo. But I am feeling really tired now, can you postpone my interviews to tomorrow?" "I just felt entirely exhausted now." Tomoyo promptly nodded her head and asked, "Are you sure you can go back on your own? I think I will send you home, I will just tell Eriol to cancel…"

"Tomoyo, don't worry about me. I will be fine, okay? Anyway you wouldn't want to miss a romantic night with him, would you?" Sakura said, slightly amused. Tomoyo blushed but quickly said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now why don't you be a good girl and help me postpone my appointment with those nosey reporters?" Sakura pushed Tomoyo to the door. "Are you sure, Sakura? I am worried about you. You looked very sad after the performance. You shouldn't have played the song." "Tomoyo!"

"Yes, all right. I am leaving. Goodnight. So much of worrying for you and this is what I get from you."

"Tomoyo, I am truly sorry but I feel I want to retire early today. Is that all right with you?"

"Okay, but make sure you give me a call when you reach home. I am your manager, I need to be fully in charged if you go missing."

"Yes, madam."

Tomoyo finally left her dressing room. The door closed softly behind her. Sakura grabbed her keys and head to her car. The night was peaceful and serene. The wind was cold and chilly. She pulled her coat nearer to her. Suddenly she stopped at her tracks. Ahead of her, there was a bouquet of red roses laid on her car. She picked them up, no card in it. She muttered to herself, "Must be one of the fans."

"Yes they are from your fans. But, am I considered as one?" a voice came behind her. Sakura recognized the voice. "Could it be really him?" Sakura slowly turned and saw a man in a black coat. He had messy chestnut hair and stunning amber eyes. He smiled pleasantly at her. The smile could drown any girls' hearts but not hers. Her heart was seriously hurt and injured by him. "You can be said as one. Thank you for your fine roses, but I must say, I am not available with these lovely gifts. So please take it back," Sakura said formally.

"What's with the formality? I thought we are friends or considered more than that, can we?" "Yes we are friends but nothing more than that. Now it is getting late and I am really tired so I have to take a leave now. Goodnight, Syaoran."

She was about to open her car door but suddenly someone closed the car door and snatched the keys out of her hand. It happened in a sudden glimpse. The next minute she knew, he was close to her. An inch away. Sakura looked up at him and confidently and asked him, "Please give me back my keys. I am in no mood for games right now."

Syaoran just looked at her and dangled the bunch of keys in front of her trying to seduce her. "What do you want, Li?" Syaoran looked hurt, she used his first name. "Syaoran." "Just give me back my keys, Li." "No, you must call me Syaoran not Li." Sakura could just roll her eyes and drawled at him, "Syaoran, dear. Can you pretty, please give me back those keys? You and I could probably have a glass of wine in my room, later?"

He looked stunned with her words. Sakura grinned at his look. _Gotcha_, she thought. She quickly snatched her keys and jumped into the car. She started the engine and pulled out of the lot. Leaving the stunned Syaoran. She smirked at his absent mindedness. "Bye, Syaoran!" she shouted.

"Damn, she did it again! It still worked on me since the last she did it on me. You are so going to pay for this…" Syaoran muttered.

The night was quiet as she drove down the road. Not many cars to be seen. The driver was in dazed. _He was there, just now. I didn't even know how I managed to get away from him. When I saw him all the memories ran through my mind, again and again. But I shook him off me. I didn't know has gone to me. All this time, I've wanted him to come back and he did. _

_Then why did I avoid him? I missed being in his comforting arms, I've always longed for his return. But…I just have this weird feeling. Mad, hurt and disgusted at the same moment. I can't let him get to me again, like before. I won't let him hurt me once more. I've to be strong and courageous._

Sakura shook her head to snap out of the dazed form. _Quit thinking of him,_ she thought. A good night sleep would be the best.

She made up of her mind. _I can and will forget about him._

_

* * *

_A/N: I can't believe it, I just posted in this story. I guess I broke my promise. Anyhow I just wanted to see where my story stands in Fanfiction. Those who reviewed in my story Autumn Love, I love you guys...Oh yes,if you want this to be a chaptered story, voice out your opinions, ok? Review please!


End file.
